Haunted House
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Batman is called to investigate a haunted house while out on patrol with the twins. Together the three of them go to investigate when they get split up. 1960s Batman TV Serials Universe. W.I.P but I'm looking forward to this one!


Haunted House  
By Robin Gurl

Universe: 1960s Batman TV Serials (yes the corny one), so Dick Grayson Robin and Bruce Wayne Batman.  
Robin and Sarah's Age: 13-14 (season one)

Summary: Batman is called to investigate a haunted house while out on patrol with the twins. Together the three of them go to investigate when they get split up. 

Notes: This wasn't my original idea, my computer crashed and I really wanted to enter the contest…so I did this. It's not my best but I like it. While I say this takes place in the 60s Batman please don't expect it to be corny, it won't be. I grew up with this Batman (and actually refuse to even admit the new Batman is legit..xD) and so it's sort of my world. I did finally just add in my original Batman character, however she's not Mary-Sue in the sense that she gets a guy - she doesn't. She's just Robin's twin sister. Her name is Sarah Grayson and her super hero name is Gurl Wonder or GW. I made her up when I was 9 as well, so give me break, 'sides she's cute and has got spunk when she wants to. xD 

Warnings: No Slash, sex or profanity. Lots of Hurt/Comfort between the Caped Crusaders. 

Disclaimer: I own the idea and Sarah but that's it. DC comics owns the rest. :D Adam West and Burt Ward own themselves as well.

The crisp autumn wind blew through Gotham City, leaves were swept up and blew around the Batmobile as the Caped Crusaders drove through the city heading to one particular thrift shop on the low end of Gotham. Batman watched out of the corner of his eye as the twins moved closer to each other, Robin was nearest the outside of the car and wrapped one arm around his sister's shoulders. The small girl curled beside him was shivering slightly, all Batman could see was her green headband that peaked out from Robin's cape.

It was abnormally cold, he'd admit that. He'd also admit that each Fall and Winter he'd go through this guilt tripping of wishing the Batmobile had a top to it. He just cranked up the heat silently before turning down the road that led to the low end of the city.

Gurl Wonder lifted her head off her brothers shoulders just in time to see the buildings change colors. "Where are we going again?"

"People have reported some strange goings on in an old house down in this district, naturally we were called to check it out."

"Like what kind of reports?" Robin asked sitting up as well.

"Ghosts and Zombies." Batman tried his best not to smile as both teens raised their eye brows with disbelief. "This part of being crime fighters, we have to check out the fake as well as the real."

"Ghosts and Zombies?" Robin exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"Don't joke about this, Robin." Gurl Wonder complained wringing her green gloved hands together.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you believe in that junk?"

"I'm not saying I do or I don't, let's just not make any rash conclusions before we get there."

"Holy Haunted Houses, you're actually scared!"

GW rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I never said that, besides who was it that was nearly in Bruce's lap last night while watching Frankenstein?"

The Boy Wonder's cheeks went red and his sister giggled. Batman quickly intervened to save his ward from any more humiliation, "Alright, you two, behave. We are on patrol after all." Unable to resist a little bit of jest, Batman quietly added, "But it was funny, I was afraid I'd have a lap warmer by the end of the movie."

"BATMAN!"

"Yet, lets not forget to mention that the insult wasn't entirely fair, you fell asleep at the beginning. That movie isn't for the lighthearted, GW."

The trio went quiet as the house in question came into view. "What did you say earlier? Holy Scary Houses or something?" GW asked her brother leaning over him to get a better look.

"Holy Haunted Houses?"

"Yeh, I think that fits in quite nicely here."

The Batmobile came to a halt in front of a three story house, the diminishing light of the day made the building look not as scary. Gurl Wonder was fairly sure she wouldn't walk in there alone at night, haunted or not. "Well, it doesn't look haunted." She heard Robin exclaim as he hopped out of the car opening the door for her.

"What's not haunted about it? Looks like it could come right out of a horror movie set." She climbed out straightening her pink tunic and green skirt. Her gloves and boots matched her skirt and she shivered as the wind blew through her golden cape, her shoulder length brown hair blew in the wind as well.

"It's just an old house, " Robin reasoned. "It's not fair to judge it because of how it looks."

Behind them Batman walked over to the twins and placed a hand on each of their shoulders looking up at it. "I'm inclined to agree, Robin but Gurl Wonder does have a point, besides we wouldn't be out here unless Gordon thought it was important."

"Well, standing out here won't get us anywhere, let's go explore." Gurl Wonder exclaimed, grabbing her twin's arm she dragged him towards the entrance.

"Be careful you two, I'm going to look around the back of the house and see if I can find anything."

"Right, Batman." Robin answered.

Together Gurl Wonder and Robin walked up the old riggetidy steps, each one creaked under their weight. "It looks as though no one has been here for years." GW said as she knocked spider webs out of the way.

"Stop, do you smell that?" Robin asked.

"Smell what?"

"Holy Desserts, it almost smells like pumpkin pie…"

"In a run down place like this, Robin? You've got to be kidding me." Gurl Wonder turned around placing her hands on her hips.

"Just close your eyes and see if you can smell it too."

Gurl Wonder obeyed and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Another cold breeze blew through the two teenagers and this time a faint smell of pumpkin pie did reach her nose. "How weird, I do smell it."

"It smells like it's coming from inside the house." Robin walked the short distance across the porch and reached towards the door knob. Gurl Wonder opened her eyes just in time to see a shadow of an unknown figure move towards her brother.

"Robin, look out!" She leapt forward knocking him out of the way. They crashed a few feet away in a pile of dead leaves making them fly.

They sat up coughing as some dust was stirred. "What was that for?"

"Look-" She pointed towards the door and they saw a figure that was partially see through standing there. "He's dressed like Alfred….why is he bowing towards us?"

"I think he's welcoming us inside…" Robin trailed off standing. "But where did he come from?"

"Let's go ask him." Gurl Wonder exclaimed getting to her feet. She sprinted towards the man and waved at him. He didn't respond to her but motioned towards the door. The door made a loud creeping noise and opened. Robin joined her at the entrance just as wide eyed as she was. "He's just standing here…"

"I don't like this, lets go find Batman." Robin tugged on his sister's hand but she didn't follow him. "Sarah, come on."

"We've come this far, Robin. Let's go inside." She tried to ignore the fact that he had just called her by her first name, usually when he did that in costume he was really worried. "It'd be rude to just walk away now anyway."

She smiled politely at the "butler" figure and walked inside dragging Robin behind her by his cape. Robin bumped into her grunting, "Let go of my cape, I'm in."

The door slammed shut behind them making both teenagers jump. "Hey, where did he go?" Gurl Wonder asked wide eyed.

Robin didn't want to voice what he was thinking at the moment. Instead he pulled out his Bat-Flashlight and turned it on. "Stick close, these old floor boards could break at any moment."

"Don't worry, I'll stick like glue." Gurl Wonder whispered intertwining her arm with his. "Let's just find the cause of the noises and get out of here."

"You aren't scared are you?"

"Me? Well…maybe a little."

*~*

The clicking of Batman's Bat Paranormal Energy Detector was getting faster as the Caped Crusader waved it in the air towards the back of the house. He frowned when his quick mind added up what the results meant. He tripped over a stone and turned around to see it had been a tomb stone, he knelt down and brushed leaves off it trying to read what it said.

The sunlight was quickly disappearing making it hard to read the faint inscription. Taking out his Bat-Light he switched it on and shined the light over the stone.

"Do not set foot in this house, the spirits of evil dwell here. All who enter will be met with a ghastly experience, do not jest of the severity of this haunting. Stay Away."

"It looks too old to be a joke," He commented to himself setting the stone back on the ground. Just as he did he heard two familiar screams. "Robin? Sarah?" He shouted straightening up to his full height. Getting no response he quickly pulled out his Bat Communicator. "Robin, come in. Robin are you there?"

Silence answered him as the moonlight shined down on him. His stomach churning with worry he sprinted off towards the front of house hoping he hadn't made a mistake leaving the two of them alone.

TBC…


End file.
